This application claims the priority of German Patent Document No. DE 102 44 520.6 filed Sep. 25, 2002, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
There are already some motor vehicles that provide shelves for storage or devices for holding an object such as, for example, a beverage cup or a phone or the like, at the dashboard or center console.
It is the task of the invention to develop a motor vehicle in which storing and holding objects is facilitated.
The motor vehicle according to the invention is equipped with a multifunctional holder that is placed at or attached to the dashboard, center console, side molding and/or any other suitable place in the vehicle. Such mounting places are not limited to the inside of the vehicle. In an advantageous way, multifunctional holders can also be provided in the trunk and/or engine compartment.
The multifunctional holder according to the invention serves as a retaining device for additional components or additional equipment of the motor vehicle. Using a single multifunctional holder for various accessories with different functions provides many application possibilities. Furthermore, the multifunctional holder according to the invention and the corresponding accessories allows for individual design of the interior fittings. Due to their small size, it is easy to deposit the accessories in the holding areas provided in the vehicle, such as the glove compartment or places of deposit in the door moldings or in the center console.
In an advantageous way, accessories according to the invention are a mounting device for a container, such as a beverage cup or the like, or a retaining device for additional units with an electrical connection, such as, for example, a phone, laptop, palmtop, additional lights and/or flashlights.
Other accessories according to the invention are places for depositing items in daily use such as, for example, a case for glasses, glasses, pens, coins, garage door opener, cigarettes, phone cards, and maps. Accessories according to the invention can also be holding devices for audio equipment such as CDs, music tapes or the like, and/or devices for collecting garbage and/or support for a purse or the like.
In an advantageous manner, the multifunctional holder according to the invention is integrated either openly at an outer surface or concealed as an insert, for example, in the form of a locking opening at a suitable place, for example in the dashboard, center console and/or side molding or the like.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.